The Beast Masters Break From Evil
by Fujimiya-Chan
Summary: The Beast Master has a week off from evil. How will he spend it?


Disclaimer: I do not own the character rights nor "Beast Master," so don't think I do. :\  
  
  
  
  
  
Beast Masters Break from Evil  
  
"Hi Tao." Dar calmly says. "Have you visited your friend yet?"  
  
"Of course not, I just mentioned that five minutes ago. Plus, I'm too excited to leave yet." Tao digs in his pouch. "Your father has left behind some great things here. He must have known that you'd have a friend like me."  
  
"Yes, of course. But um, we only have a few days break, Tao. Why don't you study later?" Dar anxiously asks. Tao get suspicious.  
  
"Why? What are you planning on doing?"  
  
"Uhh. Nothing, why?"  
  
"Because you seem too anxious."  
  
"Heheh. Right." Dar goggles.  
  
"Anyways, we have two weeks break, not a few days." Dar shakes his head quickly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Okay, to tell you the truth, I'm planning on relaxing! I just can't wait."  
  
"Oh, like you do all the hard work around here." Dar just stares at Tao.  
  
"Tao, you study. all the time.."  
  
"Point being? Some people find it hard to stud!"  
  
"That's all you do. all the time."  
  
"I sometimes fight as well." Tao nods his head slightly to the left.  
  
". 'kay."  
  
"Err. I'm going to that friend!" He packs his things up.  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" Tao stops.  
  
"Did I say it that bluntly?" Dar asks.  
  
"Err! I'll see you later!" Tap rushes off.  
  
"Yeah, until then!" Dar waves. "Yay! Finally. Roo, you know what to do!" Roo roars and walks over to another tiger while Dar finds a tree stump to sit on. "Listen, I'll need to know some names to enjoy this!" he informed the animals. "Ah, okay. Roo will be Tao, and Roo's friend will be Tao's female friend. Continue on." Roo (Tao) talks to Roo's friend (Tao's friend) for a while. But since Dan can understand what they said, this is what happened.  
  
Roo (Tao): Hi!  
  
Roo's Friend (Tao's friend): Hi, why are you here? I expected you to be here days from now.  
  
Roo (Tao): Heh, I'll explain later. But it is all right if I stay here now?  
  
Roo's friend (Tao's friend): Yes, of course. So, where should we start?  
  
"Dar, this is the best of two ideas, okay?" Roo asks.  
  
"Okay." Dar responds.  
  
Roo (Tao): We should start by badmouthing and complaining.  
  
Roo's friend (Tao's friend): Then, Dar, we'll start with him.  
  
Dar's look of shock on his face could scare even himself. But they continued, and it goes for a while about Dar. But then it gets interesting when a character named Dar comes in.  
  
Siberian Tiger (Dar): Hi, I heard some laughing from here, so I came.  
  
Roo (Tao): That is just like you! You ruin everything!  
  
Roo's friend (Tao's friend): No doubt!  
  
Siberian Tiger(Dar): Know what? I heard more than just laughing! This has been long coming!  
  
"Again, Dar, the best of two ideas!" Roo informs Dar.  
  
Siberian Tiger (Dar): *attacks them both*  
  
Real Dar: D  
  
Siberian Tiger (Dar): And a moral to this story - sometimes, actions are stronger than words.  
  
Real Dar: XD XD LMAO  
  
For days, Roo and his friends acted as entertainment for Dar. This is relaxing, he thought. Nothing could end this.  
  
"Dar!" Tao shouts through the trees. "You won't imagine what I've learned!"  
  
"Oh, I know what you've learned. And what you've complained about and whom you have badmouthed.. How can you consider yourself a friend?" Dar attacks Tao. They fight for a while but clear things up, so they become friends once more.  
  
"Dar!" Tao's eyes widen.  
  
"Yes, Tao?" Dar responds.  
  
"You destroyed my information!"  
  
"Oh, no! Do you remember what it was?"  
  
"It was this peace information!"  
  
"So what did you find out?"  
  
"It's a fake peace. But I wasn't done! You destroyed it!" he attacks Dar. Because Dar was so busy with Tao, he had no idea what the tigers were saying. So, we'll focus on the tigers once more.  
  
Roo: Teehee hee. Now that is entertainment! XD  
  
Roo's friend: Our plans always work! :B  
  
Siberian Tiger: Until next time! B  
  
And now, our moral: Fighting is bad, but funny entertainment; Using animals, as entertainment is really bad too, they'll always have a plan to contradict yours! B  
  
The End 


End file.
